


【无授权翻译】[pinto]Trekkies in Love

by WingCheng



Series: Trekkies in Love [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingCheng/pseuds/WingCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LtCmdrZach和jtk1980在1997年的星际迷航漫展上相遇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无授权翻译】[pinto]Trekkies in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 笨拙的未成年性行为；90年代背景参考。  
> 作者：therumjournals  
> 翻译：公子半夏   
> 原文：http://therumjournals.livejournal.com/66101.html  
> 译者：这篇在the two of us完结前就已经翻了一小段，现在接着翻下去。个人觉得略OOC，首先这里的设定是Zach和Chris是两个Trekker，其次我完全想象不出死宅Zach是个什么样子。可是小Zach和小Chris（其实并不小）谈恋爱什么的，囧萌囧萌的，想一想就很有爱。以及，总共四章，但是每一章都很长，大概会分好几部分慢慢翻，应该依然不会坑。

Zach把包背在肩上，走向前台。  
“你好，我已经预约了。Zachary Quinto。”键盘劈啪作响，酒店职员为他登记入住。“呃，你能告诉我jtk1980办理过入住手续了吗？”  
她挑起一边眉毛看向他。  
“他应该是我的室友？”  
她看了眼显示屏，然后摇了摇头。“这间房间暂时还没有人登记入住，”她告诉他。Zach释然地点点头，对方将钥匙交给他。至少他还有时间换件衣服。

**

Zach听见敲门声，最后望了一眼镜子才去应门。手在门把上顿了一下，他做了个深呼吸，打开门。  
他知道jtk1980在做Kirk在镜像*那集的服装，也从即时通讯时了解到对方的名字是Chris，来自南加州。但是当门被打开时，有那么几秒他几乎以为站在走廊上向自己微笑的就是James T. Kirk舰长本人。直到那个孩子向他行了个军礼，他才从幻想里挣脱出来。“少校。”  
Zach站得更直了，举起手回了个瓦肯礼。“那么你一定是jtk1980了。”  
“没错。不过你也可以叫我Chris。我，呃，我喜欢你的耳朵。”他试探性地伸出手。“你介意吗？”  
Zach摇头，转过来一些，好让Chris能摸到。它们是人造的，当然，他根本就感觉不到Chris描摹耳尖的手指，但这也没能阻止Zach在那一刻稍稍颤抖了一下。  
“哇，”Chris说。“太逼真了。”  
Zach咧嘴笑起来。他之前还怀疑过这东西为什么值500美元。终于是把钱花在刀刃上了。  
Zach向后退了一步，示意Chris进去。“欢迎来到我们的舱房，”他说。  
Chris咯咯笑起来，然后环顾一周，把背包放在其中一张床上。“太棒了。”他转过身，有所指地看向zach。“那么，你怎么看？”他伸开双臂。  
Zach从金色的背心打量到腰带，没放过任何一个细节，甚至是胸前的流苏和勋章。“简直棒极了，”他终于开口。“真不敢相信是你自己做的。”  
Chris大笑。“我妈妈给我买了个缝纫机，”他说着脸红起来。  
“这腰带太完美了，”Zach说着向前迈了一步，抓住末端查看布料。“不过……这一部分在剧集里要更深一点。”  
Chris叹了口气，摇摇头。“我知道。见鬼！我告诉妈妈我们得再回一趟纺织品商店，但她说时间太晚了，我就只能将就将就了。真见鬼！”  
“没关系，”Zach安慰道。“一点也不影响整体效果。好极了，真的。我敢肯定没人会注意到。”  
“你注意到了。”  
“我有敏锐的观察力，”Zach说，感觉自己的脸烧了起来。他盯着地毯看了好半天。  
“你下去看过了吗？”Chris问。  
“还没。”Zach再次兴致勃勃地抬起头。“得做些准备。你想下去吗？”  
“当然，”Chris说。“我已经迫不及待想看到日程表了。”  
Zach从桌上拿起一沓纸。“我来之前从网上打印的，”他笑着说。  
Chris有些犹豫地伸手去拿。“我能……”  
“当然。”Zach把那堆东西递给他，拿起一个购物袋，两个人一起出了房间。  
他们坐电梯下楼，然后穿过大厅，整个过程中Chris几乎没把目光从日程表上挪开过。Zach已经用圆圈和星号标记出他想去参加的座谈会以及想逛的摊位。  
“老兄，你不打算去看克林贡武器库？你疯了吧？”  
“它跟‘先进的瓦肯’撞期了，”Zach说，好像这是件显而易见的事情一样。“不敢相信他们把这两个安排在同一个时间。说实话，正因如此，我觉得这次漫展不怎么成功。糟糕的策划。”  
Chris有点羡慕地摇摇头。“伙计，这是，大概，你参加过的第十次漫展还是什么的？”  
“第十四次，”Zach自豪地说。  
“哇。这次是我第二次参加。”  
Zach友好地拍了一下他的肩膀。“你也会参加十四次的。再说了，你现在多大？”  
“十七。你第一次参加漫展的时候多大？”  
“我14岁的时候跟哥哥一起去参加的。所以你还有好几年来超越我呢。”  
“该死。看来我起步有点晚了。”他晃了晃脑袋，然后低头看起日程表。“我去看武器库，你去看瓦肯文明，这样我们就能告诉对方了，你说怎么样？”  
“好，可以。让我们的信息量达到最大化。好主意。”  
他们别好胸章，走进贩售区。Chris大张着嘴，怔在那里好长时间，而Zach快速向前走去，像是承担着什么伟大使命似的。Chris快走了几步赶上他。  
“你去哪？”  
Zach举起购物袋。“我已经预定了好几笔交易。得去好几个摊位。”  
“哦。嗯。介意我跟你一起吗？”  
“不，当然不介意。”  
他们走近一个堆满出售的漫画书和仿版道具的桌子。一个戴眼镜的长头发男人坐在桌子后面看着Zach。  
“你是GornAddict35吗？”Zach问。那个男人缓缓点了点头。“我是Zach少校。你发邮件给我说想做个交易？”男人又点了点头， Chris屏住气，一把抓住他的胳膊，把他拽离桌子。“你疯了吗，”他发出嘶嘶声。“拜托告诉我你不是打算把这个卖了！这太罕见了！”  
Zach翻了个白眼。“我家里还有三个。相信我。我能弄到更好的东西。”Chris一副不置可否的表情。“相信我。”

* 镜像：TOS S2E4 Mirror, Mirror  
* Gorn：出现在TOS S1E18的一种具有爬虫类特征的直立生物。敏度超低，略蠢萌。另，据说那是Karl最喜欢的一集，额，译者表示Karl的审美观有点捉急。

**

“老兄，”Chris说，两个人离开了那个摊位，“真不敢相信他刚刚用一个限量版Picard*和《抢救未来》*的收藏品跟你换了那个狗屁Gorn！”他几乎兴奋得蹦起来，而Zach也笑得自鸣得意。  
“我说了要相信我，没错吧？现在，在DS9*座谈会前我们还有多长时间？”  
Chris看了眼自己的星际迷航手表。“三十分钟。”  
“想吃点东西吗？”  
点餐的时候，麦当劳的收银员一边嚼着口香糖一边对他们挑起眉毛。“你们俩是Trekkie*还是什么？”她问。  
“我们是Trekker，”Chris和Zach纠正道，然后相视而笑。  
收银员耸了耸肩。“差不多。”  
他们端着餐盘在靠窗的小桌旁坐下。“那么，”Zach问，“你有女朋友吗？”  
Chris扑哧笑出来，差点被奶昔呛到。“你觉得呢？”  
Zach手里摆弄着一根薯条，耸耸肩。“我不知道。”  
“没有。反正我也不怎么想要，”Chris说。Zach看着他，等他继续。“我的意思是，学校有个女孩儿有时会跟我说话。而且她还邀请我去她家看TNG*。广告期间我告诉她怎么样用图表表示星历之类的，可她似乎觉得非常无聊。所以我问她怎么看待Picard和Kirk领导风格的区别，而她告诉我她从来没看过原初系列，而且看TNG只是因为Wesley很可爱，我就好像是‘哦老天啊，拜托别再跟我说话了’。你懂吗？”  
Zach捧腹大笑，几乎埋进芝士汉堡里，他摇摇头。“糟透了。”  
“我知道，没错！所以，我差不多放弃姑娘们了。”  
“哦天呐，是不是就是那天晚上，你在论坛上碎碎念希望将来人们关心领导能力和忠诚度胜过外貌？”  
Chris的脸红了起来。“呃，对。你读了？”  
“当然，”Zach说。“我认为……事实上……算了。”  
“什么？”  
Zach摇摇脑袋。“没事。我只是……好吧，我以为是因为你长得很丑才会发那些东西的。”他看向Chris的眼睛。“但你一点也不丑。”  
Chris的脸更加红了。“哦，呃。谢了？”他瞥了一眼手表。“如果想找个好位子，我们可能该回去了。”  
“好。”

* Picard：ST TNG时代的主角，NCC-1701-D和NCC-1701-E的舰长，由Sir Patrick爷爷扮演。  
* 《抢救未来》：the Voyage Home，1986年的第四集星航电影，由LN爷爷导演，被认为是该系列最棒的一集。  
* DS9：全称Star Trek: Deep Space Nine，《星际旅行：深空九站》，描述了关于“深太空九号”这个太空站周遭所发生的故事。  
* Trekkie：星航迷。抱歉，实在不知道要怎么翻译才能区分开Trekkie和Trekker，如果大家有好的想法，可以告诉我。【另外，这里附上二者的区别，有兴趣的可以看一看（其实很多人应该已经看过了吧）：http://movie.douban.com/subject/2132932/discussion/16038714/】  
* TNG：全称Star Trek: The Next Generation，《星际旅行：下一代》，Jean-Luc Picard舰长率领企业号-D（NCC-1701-D Enterprise）继续探索太空的冒险历程的故事。

**

“见鬼！”  
“怎么了？”  
Zach倾起身子避开墙壁，数着排在他们前面的人数。“我们差不多是第50个。而第一排只有30个座位。我发誓今年的Shatner座谈会一定要坐在第一排。”  
“那个，第二排也没那么糟，”Chris说。  
“如果是《深空九站》的座谈会，第二排也没什么。但这可是Shatner！你不想让他看到你的衣服吗？我是说，来。”  
Zach说得挺有道理。Chris又倾着身子数了一遍。“我们是第45和46个，”他说。“意味着只要打败前面15个人就行。我们可以跑过去。”他迅速看了Zach一眼。“你跑得很快吧？你看起来挺有运动细胞的。”  
Zach翻了个白眼，愁容渐渐消散。“是，当然。”  
“你做什么运动吗？”  
“径赛，”Zach说。  
“看！我就知道你跑得很快！”  
Zach谦虚地耸了下肩。“你呢？”  
“呃……棋艺社？”  
Zach大笑。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。只是，你真的是Kirk，是吧？”  
Chris正准备说些什么加以回应，可他感觉到Zach的手正紧紧捏着他的手指。他用眼角瞥向Zach，但对方只是直视着前方的会场。“哦。我。的。天。Chris。看。他在那儿。哦天呐。Leonard Nimoy。”  
Chris眯起眼睛。Zach没错，他在那儿，Leonard Nimoy本人，正被一群工作人员簇拥着从那儿走过。心脏在胸膛猛烈跳动，Chris不自然地低头看依然被Zach抓着的手。  
“抱歉，”Zach说着收回自己的手。“我只是……简直不敢相信，Nimoy的座谈会在明天。”  
Zach的兴奋劲会传染，Chris觉得自己因满心期待而颤抖起来。“也许他是作为神秘嘉宾或者什么的出席，”他小声对Zach说。  
“Chris。我们得坐在第一排。”

**

“天呐，”Zach一边跟随人群走出会堂，一边说道。“太疯狂了，Chris，简直……简直是我有过最棒的经历，有史以来最棒的！”他表情严肃地转向Chris。“你太幸运了。真不敢相信这是你参加过的第二场漫展。”  
Chris用手捂着胸膛。“这是我一生中最棒的一天。我的老天啊，当Shatner指着我的时候，我都差点尿在身上了！”  
“真不敢相信他花了差不多十分钟来谈镜像那一集。”  
“我了解！当Leonard Nimoy问你为什么没有山羊胡的时候，哦老兄，简直可以载入史册。”  
“我知道，”Zach尖叫起来，他小跳了一步，两个人向长椅走去。  
他们坐了一会儿，描述起刚刚那个赞爆了的座谈会，把每个细节重温了一遍以防遗忘，直到听见有人走近才抬起头来。  
“打扰一下，”那个人紧张地笑着说。Chris觉得他那人起来像个傻瓜。他向他们行了个瓦肯礼，然后两人回了礼。“你是，呃，你是Zach少校？”  
Zach点点头。  
“哦，太好了。我喜欢你发布的文章。顺便一说，我是resistanceisfeudal。”  
Zach耐心地对他微笑。  
“你是哪位？”他看着Chris问。  
“我是jtk1980。”  
“哦，哇。你发表了星历图谱！”  
“对，是我。”  
“哇。我觉得我遇上名人了。”Zach和Chris没说话，于是他继续道。“总之，呃，我的朋友在那儿，T’Pete-”他向穿着蓝色科学官制服的朋友做了个手势，那人带着不成比例的假耳朵，比Zach的难看得多，“他今晚要在房间里办个聚会，我们想通知你们一声。如果你们来参加，那就太棒了。地点是315房间。那儿可能还有不少姑娘哦！”  
Zach瞥了一眼略带恐慌的Chris，又看向那个人。“谢谢了，伙计。我想我们今晚去不了了，但还是很感谢你们的邀请。”  
“哦，没关系。那个，如果你们改变主意了，随时都可以去。很高兴见到你们。”他向后退了几步才转过身，加入他的朋友们。  
Chris一脸释然，但他转向Zach，说：“你不必这样。我的意思是，如果你想去……”  
Zach摇摇头。“不。相信我，姑娘们对我来说也没多大吸引力。”  
Chris张开嘴又闭上，然后皱起眉头。“哦。好吧。”  
“你想回房间吗？如果叫客房服务，我们可以一边吃一边看几集我录下来的TOS。”  
“十分符合逻辑，”Chris同意道。

**

“搞什么鬼，T’Pring，”Chris对着电视大喊，嘴里塞满了芝士汉堡。他咀嚼了几下，抿了口饮料把它咽下去。“她就是个贱人。”  
“绝对的，”Zach同意道，用薯条蘸了下番茄酱。“你知道我在想什么吗，”他开口，用薯条指着Chris，“Kirk是不是真的——”  
他停下来，因为Chris骂骂咧咧地从床上蹦了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“你把番茄酱弄到我衣服上了！”  
“哦不！”Zach立刻爬起来跟着他进了浴室，Chris正发疯似的擦着自己的金色外衣。“操，我就知道应该在吃晚饭前把它换下来的！来——”他从Chris手里拿过毛巾，用冷水浸湿。“别揉，你会把它弄进去的……你得把它弄湿，像这样，”他说着把毛巾压在污渍上。当他把毛巾拿开时，两个人都因为残留下来的深色污斑而沮丧起来。  
Chris退开，一把把衣服从脑袋上扯下来。“往浴缸里放点水，”他说，“我要把它泡一泡。”  
“好的。”Zach打开冷水龙头，两个人沉默地看着浴缸一点点被填满。  
“我现在恨死你了，”Chris说，但声音里没有一点恶意。  
“不，你不恨我，”Zach微笑着说。  
“不，我恨你。我恨你，也恨你那对蠢耳朵。如果我把番茄酱弄到耳朵上，你会是什么样子，哈？还有，你是打算一晚上都戴着它们吗？”  
“该死的，当然不，”Zach说。他都快忘记自己还戴着它们了。“我得把它们拿下来了，以免它们皱起来。”他走到镜子边，Chris在他身后咯咯笑。Zach打开热水，弄湿耳朵，慢慢把它们从皮肤上剥离下来。  
“小心点，”Chris看着他提醒道。  
“我知道。我还要戴着它们参加明天的座谈会呢。”  
“是啊，不然Leonard Nimoy要怎么认出你来？”  
“我知道！”Zach从镜子里瞥了Chris一眼，他的眼睛闪烁着光芒。“哦。你开玩笑吧？”  
Chris耸了耸肩，然后向下看去。“你绝对得戴着它们。特别是我没法穿那件衣服了，”他可怜兮兮地说。  
“我真的非常非常抱歉，Chris，”Zach一边说一边取下第二只耳朵，小心翼翼把它放在台子上。“我真的感觉糟透了。”  
“必须的，”Chris说着弯下腰，小心地把外衣浸在水里。Zach看着他弓起身子，可当Chris快速转过身把一捧水泼在Zach脸上时，还是猝不及防。  
“啊！！混蛋！！”  
Chris大笑着又泼了一次，弄湿了他的T恤。  
“停下，你这个小——”Zach冲过去把Chris的手腕从水里拽出来，伸手想去泼对方。他把手伸进水里，掬起一捧，泼在Chris赤裸的胸膛上。Chris打了个颤，然后Zach意识到自己还抓着对方的手腕，可他没放开，四目相交，Zach猛地倾身在他的嘴角留下一个吻。嘴唇感受到Chris肌肤的触感，然后Chris瑟缩了一下，迅速后退，脑袋砰地一声撞在门框上。  
“嗷，操，”他咕哝着滑坐在地上，按着自己的后脑勺。  
恐惧和悔恨侵袭而来，Zach的心脏怦怦直跳。他在离Chris几步远的地方跪下。“Chris，对不起。我很抱歉，老兄。操。”  
Chris屈起膝盖，脸埋在手臂里。  
“我不该这么做。我很抱歉。Chris？”  
Chris摇摇头，避开他。“没关系，”他嘟囔道。  
“你想让我离开吗？”  
Chris沉默了一会儿，深吸了几口气。Zach听出Chris在努力不让自己哭出来。他四周看了看，不知道该走该留。当他意识到Chris在跟自己说话时，吓了一跳。“那么，你是……同性恋？”在最后一个字上破了音。  
Zach咬着嘴唇。“我。呃。我是说。如果我是……你会，恨我吗？”  
Chris摇摇头，脸依然埋在手臂里。“我已经发现了，也许……因为你说的那些话，关于姑娘们的那些。”  
“哦。是的。”Zach感觉到一阵令人不安的窘迫感蛰伏在体内，正如同他这些年来所熟知的一样。“那个，好吧。我是同性恋。我想是的。”  
“你想？”  
“我的意思是，我以前没亲过别人。”  
Chris从胳膊里抬起头看向他，因光线而眯起眼睛。“一个也没有？”  
“也不是。我是说，有一次在聚会上有个家伙亲了我，但我不想，有点尴尬……呃……就像刚刚一样。哦天呐，我很抱歉，Chris。”  
Chris摇摇脑袋。“没关系。我不……我不恨你。”  
Zach缓缓点头。“那太好了。”他看到Chris深吸了一口气，越过Zach的肩膀看向某处。  
“我想……我可能也是个同性恋，”Chris说。  
Zach吃惊地挑起一边眉毛。“什么，就因为不喜欢姑娘？”  
“不是，”Chris说，他吞咽了几次，然后继续说下去。“我有点……我，好像……我一直迷恋Kirk，行了吗？”  
Zach用一只手捂住嘴不让自己笑出声来。他没有嘲笑Chris，真的没有。只是……“Chris，每个人都迷恋Kirk。”  
Chris再次看向他的眼睛，嘴角终于弯起一个小小的笑容。“闭嘴。”  
“我不是在说你不是同性恋。我只是说……你得有点别的证明方法。”  
Chris想了一会儿。“那我给自己做了一件金色的束腰外衣算不算？”他问。  
Zach轻声笑起来。“好吧，是的，也许吧。”他站起来。“我得睡一会儿了。”他停在门口。“你的脑袋怎么样了？”  
“太他妈疼了。”  
“我们……没事吧？”  
Chris点点头。“是的。明天见。”  
看着Zach轻轻在身后关上门，他把脸埋回胳膊里。

**

Zach醒来的时候房间里一片漆黑，除了从另一张床上传来的微光。他用手肘支起身子，看到Chris正靠着床板坐在那儿，专心地捣鼓他的任天堂GameBoy掌上游戏机。  
“你还没睡？”  
Chris耸了下肩，依然盯着屏幕。“睡不着。”  
Zach不知道自己是不是该说点什么。他盘着腿坐在床上。Chris已经换了法兰绒睡裤和黑色的星际学院T恤。“衣服挺好的看。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你在玩什么？”  
“时汇之外*。”  
Zach了然地点头。“我只花了十个小时就通关了，”他吹嘘道。  
Chris翻了个白眼。“我已经通关十二次了。只不过想刷分而已。”  
Zach站起来，走到他的床边。“介意我看看嘛？”  
Chris耸耸肩，但还是往旁边挪了点，好让Zach能靠在枕头上。他挨近Chris，眼睛盯着小小的屏幕，静静看了好一会儿，直到Chris击毁了克林贡舰队。  
“干得漂亮，”Zach评价道。  
Chris用眼角瞥了他一下。“你呼吸真重。”  
“抱歉。”  
Chris的两个大拇指在控制键上飞舞，整个人因为兴奋而坐得直直的。Zach靠过来，想看清楚屏幕，突然Chris咒骂起来，把游戏机丢在床上。“操。我输了。”  
“啊，老兄。”  
“你打扰到我了，”Chris说着在他胳膊上轻轻推了一把。  
“我以为只是给你一点点压力而已，‘我通关九万次’先生。”  
“闭嘴，”Chris这么说，却依然带着微笑。  
Zach看了眼自己的床，又看看电视。“既然睡不着，那你想把剩下的剧集看完吗？”  
“好啊。”  
Zach爬到床尾，把带子放进录像机里，按下播放键。他挪回来，靠在床板上，两条腿舒服的曲在身前，跟Chris一模一样。他们在黑暗里坐了一会儿，然后带子从之前停下的地方开始播放起来。  
Zach只用了一半注意力去看电视，另一半全在旁边的Chris身上，他们离得那么近，近到能感觉到他身上散发的热量。他稍稍放松下来，腿挨着Chris的腿，谁也没动。Zach吞咽了一下，盯着屏幕，但几乎什么也没看下去。好在他记得这一集的内容。Zach感觉到Chris的关节碰到自己的手背，他整个人僵住不敢低头去看。他花了好一会儿才确定这不是个意外，尽管能看到Chris正直视着前方，但他正故意用一根手指摩挲Zach的手。Zach脑里一阵天人交战。他微微动了一下，翻过手背抓住Chris的手指，听见Chris的呼吸急促起来，感觉他换了一下姿势，让Zach能松松握着自己的手。Chris的手心湿漉漉的，Zach觉得手腕的角度很难受，心脏已经激动得快跳出来，可依然没有松开手。他们就这么坐了一会儿，Zach的注意力全被Chris正摩挲着自己大拇指的那只手吸引了去，完全没注意到剧集已经播完。好吧，事实上没播完，因为他知道带子会在剧集结束前两分钟停下。录像机发出呼呼的声音，然后停了下来，他暗自咒骂了一句，电视屏幕暗下来，将两个人投入黑暗之中。  
屋子里静到只能听见呼吸声，谁也不想开口打破咒语。终于，Zach说：“呃。我还有一盘带子。我们可以再看一点。如果你想的话，”他说，依然抓着Chris的手，对自己声音里的紧张和不确定感到不满。  
“好啊，”Chris说着把手从Zach手中滑出来，令Zach感到一阵悔恨。见鬼。他搞砸了，操，为什么非得说点什么啊？他强迫自己起身，从Chris身边离开，下床去包里找另一盘带子，然后回到电视前。他换了带子，按下播放键，爬回床上坐在Chris身边，两人间留了些空隙。片头字幕出现，伴着嘟嘟声。Zach瑟缩了一下。  
“操，抱歉，这一集的声音太操蛋了。”他找了找，伸出一条胳膊绕过Chris拿到他身后枕头上的遥控器，把音量调小，但没有收回手臂。Zach放下遥控器，手指划过Chris身侧。有那么一会儿他以为Chris会躲开，但对方只是靠近了些，让两个人肩膀相抵，Zach将他搂紧，手指贴着Chris的T恤。Zach不再假装看电视了，视线落在Chris的嘴巴上，他正舔着嘴唇。Chris转过头看向他，两个人稍稍倾身。Zach不知道是不是该闭上眼睛。他不想，却又情不自禁。他颤抖着阖上眼睑，两个人交换了一个吻，纯洁的吻，只有唇瓣摩擦的吻，一次，两次。Chris轻启唇瓣，Zach稍稍后退，艰难地吞咽了一下。  
“等等，”他小声说。  
“怎么了？”  
“我以为你喜欢Kirk，”他戏谑道。  
“zach，”Chris轻声道，不是调侃，而是恳求，这让Zach感到一阵不熟悉的欲望窜上脊柱。两张微张的嘴触碰在一起，这个吻是温暖而又潮湿的。伴随着牙齿的刮擦，Zach偏过脑袋，就是这样，这样好多了。他们的舌头在对方口腔里疯狂掠夺，Zach害怕自己会流口水，于是靠的更近，两个人的唇瓣相互胶着，这让Chris从喉咙里发出舒服的喘息声。有一段时间Zach挺担心自己会不会喘不过气来的，但他就是不想动，他想这样，想永远探索Chris的口腔。  
Chris一只手抓住Zach的T恤，然后Zach意识到Chris的手臂正向自己运动裤里的隆起接近。他茫然地眨了眨眼睛，稍稍挪了下髋部躲开他。“你，呃，”他开口问，突然停下，然后又开口。“你想——”他确定自己说不出口——“想摸我？”终于支支吾吾地说完。  
他感觉到Chris怔住了，几乎能听到他回答问题时舔嘴唇的声音。“呃。我从来没有……我是说，我不知道怎么……”  
Zach不确定这种大胆算是勇敢还是绝望，但他在黑暗中坐直了些，继续道：“只要……像你摸自己一样，”他小声说，让自己坐到Chris两腿之间，向后靠在他胸口。“老天，”他说着解开运动裤的系绳，一只手握住自己跳动的阴|茎。“天呐，操——”他想起什么，扭过身子去看Chris。“你摸自己，对吧？”他严肃地问。  
Chris不安地轻笑。“嗯，是的。废话。”  
“好吧。”Zach探过身子亲吻他，然后又转回来靠在他身上，脑袋搭在Chris肩上。  
Chris动了动，让自己能俯视Zach平坦的胸膛和小腹，希望没有那层遮着它们的布料。他的目光在远处Zach放裤子的地方徘徊了一会儿，终于落在Zach已经硬了的阴|茎上，打湿了一小片T恤。Chris伸出手触碰Zach的身体，慢慢滑向腹部，然后停下来……  
Zach温柔地抓起Chris的手，滑到自己的阴|茎上，两个人的手指一起包裹着柱身。他轻抚了一下，又一下，然后弓起身子贴着Chris呻吟起来。Chris挣掉Zach的手，撸动得更快更用力，就像夜里对自己做的那样。  
Zach靠着他颤抖起来，他呻吟着喃喃道；“操，感觉真好，老天，好太多了，Chris，天呐。”  
Chris偏过脑袋在Zach汗津津的脖子上印了一个吻，舔过他的脖颈和耳朵。Zach说“再快点”，Chris照做了，一阵颤抖之后Zach从喉咙里发出一声低吼，然后射在了衣服上。Chris轻压柱身，最后几滴精|液滴在他手上，然后终于退开，在床单上把它们擦干净。Zach喘着粗气在他身边躺下，接着转过身来微笑着抓住Chris，擒住他的嘴唇，慵懒地给了一个感激的吻。  
退开时，他瞥了一眼Chris的胯部，试探性地把手掌覆在Chris阴|茎的轮廓上。Chris大声呻吟起来，Zach吃惊地抬头看他。  
“抱歉，”Chris喘息着说。“只是……我差不多已经硬了三个小时了……对。”  
Zach笑了笑，用手肘支起身子趴在Chris两腿之间，一只手抓住Chris的腰带，缓缓将它解开，掏出Chris肿胀的勃|起。Zach舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身子用舌头去触碰光滑炙热的肌肤。  
“什么——Zach——老天——”Chris结结巴巴地说。Zach舔了他一下，舌面来回打转。“天呐，Zach，”Chris说，情不自禁嫌恶地撅起嘴。“你想这么做？”  
Zach认真地点头，用嘴唇包住Chris的前端。他试探性地吸了一下，品尝到Chris的味道，咸咸的，粘粘的，让上方的Chris大声喘息起来。Zach试着研究牙齿能做点什么，将Chris含得更深，不知道还能不能用舌头做点别的。然后他更用力吸了一口，引起Chris一阵尖叫，“操，Zach，闪开，闪开，”Chris要到了，于是Zach退开，看着他自己快速撸了几下，然后一股液体射在小腹上。  
“哦天呐，天呐，天呐，”Chris叫得含含糊糊，整个人闭着眼睛向一边瘫软在枕头上。  
Zach用手肘支着挪到他身边。“还行吗？”  
“老天，Zach，”Chris一边说一边摸索到他，把他拉过去给了个拥抱，然后贴着他的胸膛喘息起来。“‘还行吗’，你在开玩笑吧，简直……简直……”  
“太基了？”  
Chris不由自主笑起来，最后终于恢复了正常的呼吸频率。“好吧，是的，但……只是，有点……天呐，简直太棒了，就像，就像……我不知道像什么。只是，棒极了。”他睁开眼睛看向Zach。“嗯。你……喜欢这样？”  
Zach热诚地点了点头。“你也应该试一试，”他说着微笑起来。Chris咯咯地傻笑，换了个更舒服的姿势。Zach觉得他该起来回到自己的床上。他不想让事情变得太奇怪，但被Chris搂着腰听他昏昏欲睡的声音的感觉太好了，所以他闭上眼睛没有离开。  
几个小时以后他们醒来，只是并排躺着，没有触碰彼此。Chris疲倦地抬起脑袋去看闹钟。“啊，”他抱怨道。“5:30。太早了。接着睡。”他抓过Zach的胳膊，像一张毯子一样搭在自己身上。Zach挪近了点，他想闭上眼睛，但心怦怦地跳，过了好一会儿才再次睡着。

  
* 时汇之外：英文是Beyond the Nexus，因为没有看TNG，所以不确定翻译得准不准【喂。但是剧集里把Nexus翻译成异能场，而时汇（就是把Kirk卷进去的那个东西）就是一种异能场，所以这样翻了。另外，这个游戏里同时有TOS和TNG时代的舰员们。

**

听见Zach敲浴室门的时候，Chris正在洗澡。  
“怎么了？”他喊道。  
“我能进来吗？我得戴上耳朵。”  
Chris觉得洗澡的时候让室友进浴室可能有点奇怪，但帮室友打飞机还睡在一张床上岂不是更奇怪，那么为什么不让他进来呢？  
“好的。”  
他洗完澡的时候Zach还在那儿。“嗯。能递一条毛巾给我吗？”  
Zach从淋浴房上方给他递了条毛巾，他紧紧把它裹在腰上，然后走了出去。Zach正专心望着镜子，Chris看到他轻轻抚平假耳朵的边缘。弄好后，他从镜子里盯着Chris的眼睛。“怎么样？”  
只见Chris迈向他几步，于是他转身，让Chris的嘴唇跟自己的贴在一起。Zach偏过脑袋，两个人都张开嘴，舌头疯狂纠缠。轻柔的喘息伴随响亮的水声，让这个吻显得极不和谐，他们在浴室里打了个转，然后Chris背靠上洗手台。  
“Zach，”Chris喘息着退开。“我们得去……参加座谈会……哦操，”他说，Zach的手掌已经包裹上他发疼的阴|茎大力抚慰起来。“你想让我，”他开口，但Zach脱下自己的裤子，让开Chris，撸动起自己的性|器。Chris觉得洗手台的边缘戳得背部生疼，可他管不了这么多，只是伸手抓住自己的阴|茎，目光依然落在Zach在自己柱身上飞舞的手指上。Zach也在看着，他走近了些，让两个人的手互相挨着，龟|头几乎抵在Chris的腹部。两个人都喘着粗气，发出轻柔的咕噜声，眼角渗出汗水。Chris先到了，贴着Zach的皮肤耸动起髋部，发出一声呜咽。Zach能感觉到温柔的液体喷射在自己腹部，他把嘴唇埋在Chris的颈窝里压抑着自己的叫声，整个人淹没在高潮中。他们在台子上趴了一会儿，然后渐渐缓过来，呆呆地站在浴室中央，不敢去看对方的眼睛。最后，Chris终于把目光移到Zach的胸口。  
“见鬼。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你的耳朵卷起来了，”他说着小心伸手拨了拨打皱的耳尖。  
Zach咬着嘴唇看向Chris的脖子。“嗯。我想我给你留了个吻痕。”  
Chris的眼睛瞪得大大的，转过身看着镜子。吻到激烈的时候Zach在他脖子上留了个紫色的瘀斑。“见鬼。”  
“对不起。”  
“没关系。嗯。你觉得我们还赶得及去座谈会吗？”他问。  
Zach吞咽了一下，耸耸肩。“我现在好像不太在意这件事了，”他坦白道。“我不介意待在这里做……那个……一整天。”  
Chris的脸也烧起来，他微笑着摇了摇头。“没门。你得去炫耀一下瓦肯语。而且我们还要去见Nimoy呢。”  
Zach点点头。“对。你说得对。”他瞥了一眼Chris挂在毛巾架上依然滴着水的腰带。“嗯。你穿什么？”

**

Chris带了另一套金色T恤，只是以防万一。“这件不是我自己做的，”他有点难过地说，“只是万圣节服饰而已，但只能穿这个了。”  
Zach给了他一个肯定的眼神。“你看起来依然很像他，”他强调道。  
Chris的脸又红起来，跟着Zach出了房间。

**

回到会场，他们立刻记起自己究竟是为什么会来这儿，努力把前一天没逛的地方都逛了一遍。座谈会和签名会的间隙，两个人喝了点可乐弥补前一天晚上的睡眠不足，Zach做了几笔交易，Chris用零用钱买了几本漫画和一些Kirk周边。等到终于能闲下来，他们把背包丢在地上，跌坐在会场大厅的长椅上。  
两个人静静坐了好一会儿，直到Zach惊讶地发现Chris一只手搭在自己大腿上。  
Chris害羞地看着他，目光里带着疑问，Zach回了一个微笑，然后把手搭在Chris手上。他环顾四周一圈，想看看有没有人在看他们。没人在看，但角落里站了一群女人，正盯着几张看起来像是手绘图的东西咯咯笑。Zach突然意识到什么，淘气地笑着转向Chris。“嘿，Chris。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你听说过同人小说吗？”  
“什么，就是用星际迷航的角色写自己的故事的那种？”  
Zach点点头。“嗯哼。对。但你知道有一大半都是写Kirk和Spock上床的吗？”  
Chris吃惊地睁大眼睛。“什么？嗷！我是说……”他的声音骤降，好像真的在思考一样，然后低头看着Zach搭在自己手上那只手，脸红起来。  
Zach靠近他，神秘兮兮地小声说：“我有个主意。”

**

“哇，”Chris说，他们搭电梯回酒店房间。“真不敢相信刚刚发生的事。”  
“我知道，”zach笑起来。“看到我们接吻，那些女士们都激动得叫起来了。还有人拍照。”  
Chris晃着脑袋。“不，我是说……好吧，是的，但我的意思是，真不敢相信我这么做了。”  
Zach歪着头。“什么？”  
“吻你。在那么多人面前。我想经过这一个星期，我的生活要发生变化了。”  
“是啊，”Zach轻笑着同意道。“我知道你的意思。”  
回到房间，Chris把金色衣服换下来，Zach也终于走进浴室取下假耳朵。他走出来，翘着腿坐在Chris身边的床上。“你饿吗？”  
Chris耸耸肩，然后点了点头。“但……你想再叫客房服务吗？”他满带期望地问。  
“是，好的。”Zach说着，却没去拿菜单。他抓着床罩安静地坐了一会儿。“那么……你阿姨明天什么时候来接你？”他轻声问。  
“九点。”  
“见鬼。”Zach憋着嘴，觉得胃部揪得紧紧的。这种感觉一点也不好。他吸了口气。“那么，我有点事想问你……”等着Chris的许可。  
“好的……”  
“你想不想，呃，做我的男朋友？”Zach问，鼓足勇气抬头看着Chris的眼睛。  
Chris吃惊地笑起来。“你开玩笑吧。”  
Zach沉下脸来。  
“我是说，是的，但，”Chris还在笑，显得有点紧张，“老天，我妈妈会杀了我的！”  
“没关系，”Zach迅速说。“你知道的，不用担心。”  
“不，不，我是说，Zach，瞧。看着我，”他说着捏起Zach的下巴，抬起他的脑袋让他看向自己。“Zach，我……见鬼，能做你的男朋友真的太棒了。呃，真的超棒。我只是，你知道的——”他说着眯起眼睛想了想。“我还在上高中，不可能天天跟你约会。而且你住得离我很远！”  
“我知道，”Zach抗议道，他退开了一些，低头在自己皮肤上揪了一把。“只是，也许我们能成为，呃，网络男友？而且我可以打电话给你。你不是说你父母会让你去参加圣地亚哥漫展吗？”  
“对……”Chris缓缓开口。  
“我只是想说，呃，如果有人问我有没有男朋友，我能告诉他们我有，你懂吗？”  
Chris咽了下口水，把突如其来的大大的笑容憋了回去。他点点头。“好，好吧，好的，我想做你的男朋友。”  
Zach羞涩地笑起来，挪到Chris身边，两个人相拥亲吻了一会儿，已经不像先前般迫不及待，却带了些微悲伤。  
“我会想你的，”Chris靠在Zach的肩上说，声音含含糊糊听不清楚。  
“是，我也是。”  
“真希望能再多呆一天。”  
“是啊。”Zach的手摩挲着Chris背，胸口一阵出乎意料地钝痛。  
“你知道我们该干嘛吗？”Chris问。他看着Zach，蓝眼睛闪着光芒。  
“干嘛？”  
Chris倾身触上Zach的嘴唇，印下一个轻柔的吻。“我们可以试着熬夜，”他说，伸手玩起Zach颈后的头发。“你觉得怎么样？”  
“我觉得——”Zach在Chris的唇瓣上印下另一个吻，“——就这么干。”


End file.
